folditfandomcom-20200222-history
IRC Set up - MIBBIT ( web based IRC)
'What is Mibbit?' Mibbit 'is a web based IRC client that can be used without having to download a program. It can be used with any operating system and browser with relative ease, just follow the simple instructions and you will be up and chatting in no time. Javascript must be enabled. 'But first, NOTE... ''' '''That this method is most enjoyed when used with a''' New Foldit nickname for IRC purposes and the following explanation is geared to that.' This will give you your own '''YourFolditIRCnickname' and "IRC key" (found on YourFolditIRCnickname Foldit page) to be used below. So if you have not done so yet please visit that page and only follow the instructions for creating it (and joining your team with it). Only after that is done you can continue here. :: Note also that until'' y'our IRC nickname is in your group' you cannot connect to your group's chat from this external chat. '' ''STOP HERE '' If you don't have a Foldit nickname for IRC puposes. Go back to the top and read again. ___________________________________________________________________________ Ok, you now have your own YourFolditIRCnickname and "IRC key". Good! Now, the easiest way to reduce hassle is to open a free Mibbit '''account. ''You don't get spammed by Mibbit, so no worries there.'' Go to www.mibbit.com and click the "Launch Mibbit Client" button on the left side of the Welcome screen. '''Create a Mibbit account You are taken to mibbit Home page/tab at "http://client00.chat.mibbit.com/" or a very similar page (client## varies). To Create an Account click the "Create a new account" in the top right corner inside the box. All it requires is a Mibbit Username (this is a new username that you chose for Mibbit only, it is in no way related to Foldit) ,a new Password of your choice and a valid email address (create a new one if you want on gmail or elsewhere), . Now click the "Sign Up" button. Now you have a Mibbit 'account :). 'Create a bookmark First thing, save this page as a bookmark of your Mibbit chat page. Note that you can leave it open all the time (Foldit clients running or not). You will be using it, if you want, for all Foldit rooms including your Foldit group room. 'Now to set it up for Foldit' Notice, in the top right corner of that page, you now can see your Mibbit username and a logout option next to it. Directly under that box you see the Mibbit menu: Click on the Mibbit menu "Account", the tab "Account" will open next to the Home tab. Enter your info like in the screenshot below... *Enter the E-Mail you used to create the Mibbit account and click the "Save changes" under it. *Click "Add new entry" under "My IRC accounts" *Under "Server", enter the address irc.fold.it:6665 (or 128.95.1.227:6665). *Under "Nick", replace FolditIRC with YourFolditIRCnickname (that you created earlier). *Under "Pass", enter your own "IRC key" '''(found on '''YourFolditIRCnickname Foldit page). *Make sure the "Auth Method" and "Charset" are as shown *Click "Save changes" next to the "Add new entry" button 'Automatic connection to rooms' (setup once, forget it, that is all) It is easier to configure Mibbit to connect you automatically to (all your preferred) designated channels. Click on the Mibbit '''menu "Channels", the tab "Channels" will open. Enter your info like in the screenshot below... *Click "Add new entry" under "My Channels" *Under "Server", enter the address irc.fold.it:6665 (''or 128.95.1.227 :6665 if you selected that earlier, '''only use the same address) *Under "Channels": *For multiple rooms, just use a comma between them, no space, like this: '#global,#MyGroup,#veteran,...' and so on (replace '#MyGroup''' with the name of you group, capitalized and no space). *Example if a group's name is "Folders Rockers" then the room name to use is #FoldersRockers (no spaces) *(optional) you can add more entries for other chat rooms. *Check "Auto connect". *Click the "Save changes" button. As an example, here you can see that I have not checked "Auto connect" for the room #puzzle_levels (a fictitious chat room that may or may not exist at irc.fold.it) because I do not wish to connect to it every time I refresh the Mibbit 'page but just when I want it by clicking "Connect now". 'Manual connection to rooms (not the best, it takes more effort every time) Now, you can just click "Connect now" and enter which rooms you want to manually as shown in the next screenshot. You enter:' /join #global' (or whatever room you want) and hit enter. ( Do not put a space between forward slash and join, type as if one word, then do a space and #roomname. 'Using no Mibbit account' (the bare minimum) You can also use Mibbit '''as a casual user (a user with no '''Mibbit account), but you wont be able to customise it, nor use auto-connect, or if so inclined, log your chat to refer back to (useful for links etc). To access #global and #veteran simply go to this Mibbit link Mibbit chat login. Type a user name into the "Nick" box, no password required and click "Connect". (Thanks to Judecca for the easy link!) You cannot connect to #YourGroup using this method. 'Extras' (and more) I have the Mibbit page saved in my favourites and Mibbit '''account set to auto log on, that way I don't have to muck around. All I have to do is open my '''Mibbit bookmark and I get automatically connected to #global, #veteran and my group chat in seconds. You can also go into 'Mibbit '"Prefs" menu to setup '''Mibbit '''to your preferences. I will add a link here later on, if you want to see my choices. Later all and Happy Chatting / Folding! (W)bertro Category:Chat